Peter Parker (Earth-1600)
Peter Parker '''(a.k.a. '''Spider-Man) is a masked vigilante, while also a student at Midtown High. He was bitten by a Oz-enhanced spider, which gave him amazing arachnid-like powers. History See Also: Peter Parker (Earth-1600)/Expanded History Early Life Peter Parker was born in Queens, New York to S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Richard and Mary Parker. He was orphaned when his parents were killed in an airplane crash, unknown to him that it was orchestrated by Hydra, who believed they were an obstacle to their plans. He went to live with his aunt, May, and his uncle, Ben, in Forest Hills. Over the course of his childhood and into his teens, Peter grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Having to be diagnosed with autism and having scholastic interest often made him a social outcast and a target for bullies, primarily football star Flash Thompson. He became friends with fellow students Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. Becoming Spider-Man Oscorp Field Trip Peter gained his powers on a science field trip to Oscorp, where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the OZ formula, a prototype Super-Soldier serum, imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider. He gained various arachnid-like powers, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, the ability to walk on walls, talons, stingers, night vision, and the ability to shoot organic webbing from his forearms. Power and Responsibility After that fateful day at Oscorp, Peter put his new-found abilities to use and won a local wrestling challenge to earn money to help his aunt and uncle, wearing a costume to conceal his identity, instead calling himself Spider-Man. After being refused to collect the money he was promised, he failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. Peter forgot the incident until he returned home the same night to find his uncle had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter changed to Spider-Man and easily captured him only to discover it was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he remembers what his uncle said to him that "with great power comes great responsibility," and begins his life-long career of fighting crime as Spider-Man. Superhero Life gaining his new powers and a new aim in life, Peter apprehended many criminals as Spider-Man during school and summer. Hoping to gain money to help his aunt May, he accepted an internship along with Gwen to work with scientist Curt Connors at Empire State University, along with Peter's childhood friend, Eddie Brock, but learned since he was an intern he wasn't gonna get paid. He also took a job at the Daily Bugle as a photographer, taking pictures of himself as Spider-Man fighting criminals to earn money. As Spider-Man, he learned of the Kingpin of Crime and tried continuously to bring him down. He also encountered the mysterious Green Goblin, who plotted to overthrow the Kingpin for control of the criminal underworld. He also dealt with illegally experimented supervillains hired by Kingpin to distract Spider-Man from Kingpin's operations. Venom Symbiote Goblin Underground Man-Spider Graduation College Life Spider-Men War of the Symbiotes Goblin City Spider-Island Civil War Spider-Verse Infinity War Origin of the Species Dark Reign Heroic Age Return to the Spider-Verse Time Runs Out Secret Wars Rebirth Dead No More Personality Spider-Man is seen as a righteous hero with a big sense of responsibility and justice compared to most super heroes. Traumatized by his uncle's death, he has led to to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. He is very different to his Earth-616 counterpart however; having to suffer from losing his uncle and his parents, being a social outcast due to his autism, being bullied, and being bitten by an Oz-enhanced spider, he is a brooding figure with a sometimes violent, but merciful vendetta of justice. He has sworn to rid New York of the criminal underworld as part of his responsibility. He has a great love for humanity instilled by his aunt and uncle. His vigilantism is tempered with the greater ordeal of justice. He refrains from killing, feeling it won't make him any better than the criminals he fights. Due to being a social outcast, and his autism overall, he is a loner, and finds it difficult to work in teams, which is often characterized as a learning disability. But after making friends such as with those like the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, he learns to overcome this and becomes an official member of the Avengers. Even though he works at the Daily Bugle, he disregards all the accusations they make about Spider-Man being a menace compared to his Earth-616 counterpart, who is often distracted and annoyed by them. He takes his responsibilities more seriously and makes less jokes in a dangerous situation. His personality changes according to his mood; when he's happy, he's more cheerful, has a bigger sense of humor, is more social, and is more optimistic. When he's angry, upset, hurt, or stressed, he's more quiet, unconcentrative, brooding, and violent. Throughout his superhero career, he's matured to the point where he's fully aware of a situation. Love Interests Spider-Man has been involved in both romantic and temporary relationships, with friends from school and even other super heroes. These include: *'Rogue': Spider-Man's best known and most recurring romance. He first met Rogue after he saved her from being mugged in an alley. He was amazed at seeing her for the first time and Rogue even introduced him to the X-Men. After a few run-ins with one another, the two came more and more closer and Rogue even understood Spider-Man's duties as a hero. Spider-Man gave her a watch that nullified her powers, which allowed to touch others with her bare skin, and she tearfully thanked him for it. She is currently Spider-Man's girlfriend. *'Gwen Stacy': Spider-Man's first love interest. Peter has known Gwen Stacy since their very first day of high school and the two became intellectual equals. Peter's duties as Spider-Man often made him avoid any interactions with Gwen, which always stopped him from developing any more feelings for her, even for her own safety. *'Mary Jane Watson': Mary Jane was Peter's next door neighbor; he had a crush on her when they were kids, but as he got older and was in high school he got over it. Mary Jane was fond of Peter so much that she asked him to take her to a school dance. Mary Jane knew Peter's secret life as Spider-Man when he went after the burglar who killed his uncle. She is also very supportive towards Peter and even developed feelings for him. *'Liz Allan': Peter had a temporary relationship with Liz, who originally considered him a wimp because of dating Flash Thompson. He became her science tutor and the two became closer soon afterward. Haunted by how Liz treated him in the past, and his secret life as Spider-Man, Peter found it impossible to be in a relationship with her, and refused to be her boyfriend for her own safety, which ultimately scarred Liz. *'Black Cat' *'Ms. Marvel': Peter first met Carol when they were classmates at Empire State University. He liked her fun and rock hard personality and her will to help others. Carol easily figured out that Peter was Spider-Man, which made the two very close. Carol even considered going on a date with Peter. *'Artema': Peter first met Artema as Spider-Man when he and the Avengers learned that she was the daughter of Thanos. Being the same age as her, they bonded very well during their adventures, and Artema developed strong feelings for him. *'Wasp': Peter first meets Wasp when he helps the Avengers defeat Ultron. As teammates, the two are really good friends and enjoy cracking jokes. He was once invited by Wasp to come to her wealthy family home. The two sometimes seem closer than they expected, but this is never foreseen. *'Firestar': Like Carol, Peter met Angelica when they were classmates at Empire State University. She joined Spider-Man and Iceman in driving off the Beetle in one of Tony Stark's inventor conventions. After a few run-ins with one another, primarily after Peter discovered that Angelica is Firestar, he suggests they, along with Iceman, should team-up when he revealed to her his own identity. *'Scarlet Witch': Peter first met Wanda after he saved her and her brother, Pietro, from Ultron. After taking them to the Avengers, Wanda thanks Peter and says she would like to get to know him more, much to the annoyance of her brother. Wanda also admires Peter's love for his aunt, May, which is reflective of Wanda's love for her brother. *'Jemma Simmons' *'Kyria': Kyria was one of the first beings Peter encountered when he was stranded on Sakaar. *'Alima Cathi': Peter meets Alima as well when he was stranded on Sakaar. He and Alima share their love for adventure and their ideals of justice. *'Quake': Peter meets Daisy when she tries to expose the existence of a superhuman. After she convinced him to not turn her to the authorities, they both bonded pretty well, primarily because thy both shared the need to help people without them asking. This evolves into a loner/loner relationship, as they both know how it feels to not know their parents. *'Spectrum': Peter met Monica when he sensed her mutant powers went out of control right after they manifested. He managed to take her to various places where she could control her powers, primarily the Avengers and the X-Men. Monica thanked Peter and was very grateful that he was willing to help her control her powers and accept herself as a mutant. *'Akemi Yamato': Peter meets Akemi when he visits the Yamato Corporation in Japan. *'Crystal': Reputation Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-Man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, J. Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. He is also disliked by a good deal of police cops in New York because, even though he comes to turn in captured super villains, the police mistrusts him due to his vigilantism, and they are also embarrassed over their dependency on him to arrest the threats they couldn't handle. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: 'Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from a genetically-engineered spider exposed to the Oz compound, a prototype super soldier serum, which bit him during a field trip to Oscorp. The Oz-enhanced enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within him, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. His powers include: *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man can cling onto solid surfaces with his fingers and toes. *'Superhuman Strength: '''He possesses enough strength to originally lift 15 tons. *' ''Superhuman Speed: '''His speed allows him to catch up to an accelerating car on foot. *'Superhuman Stamina: Allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability: '''His body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. *'Superhuman Agility: He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Superhuman Equilibrium: '''He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''He has a limited healing factor. Originally not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance: 'Due to his accelerated metabolism, he has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. *'Spider-Sense: 'He possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. **'Radio Frequency Detection: 'His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies. *'Talons: 'Has has short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaces, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Stingers: He has retractable, razor-sharp stingers located within his arms beneath his wrists. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. *'Fangs:' He has elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom *'Nightvision:' He can see in pitch-black conditions.His eyes glow green whenever he uses this. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' He can organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'Animal Empathy:' Spider-Man has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. The Other Evolution: Spider-Man underwent a metamorphosis that granted him greater power than before, having literally shedding his skin. *'Enhanced Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man's wall crawling abilities were heightened even further, allowing him to stick to a surface with any part of his body, for example his back. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to lift up to 20 tons. *'Enhanced Superhuman Durability, Speed, Agility, and Reflexes': Spider-Man's durability, speed, agility, and reflexes were all enhanced even further as a result of his evolution, allowing him to run fast enough to chase an automobile, perform even greater feats of agility, and react much quicker than even before. *'Psychological Awareness of Environment': Perhaps as an upgrade to his spider-sense and his psychic alignment with arthropods, Spider-Man received psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. *'Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and webbing': Along with night vision, Spider-Man gained superhuman sensitivity via touch, allowing the hairs on his body to sense air currents around him and vibrations via his webbing. *'Enhanced Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man gained the ability to rapidly recover from severe injuries such as broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage, equaling Wolverine's own healing factor. **'Delayed Aging': In addition, Spider-Man's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Even in his teens and early 20's, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. **'Containment Immunity' **'Disease Immunity' **'Psionic Resistance' *'Hibernation Healing': Only used once. Peter was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their life time. Abilities *'Scientific Prodigy: '''Academically gifted, he displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker his IQ is north of 250. *'Vampire Bite Immunity: because of the venom from the spider bite, he is completely immune to vampire bites. *'Science Major: '''He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist, biologist, and physicist. *'Skilled Photographer: He is a very skilled photographer. *'Skilled Artist': Besides succeeding in science and photography, he is also an expert in many artistic fields, primarily in drawing. *'Dancer': He is an excellent dacer, able to do various dance moves thanks primarily to his enhanced agility. *'Singer': He is a gifted singer, having developed excellent singing skills from personal practice. *'Master Acrobat: '''He is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Strength Level He is capable of lifting approximately 20 tons in his original body. Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. *'Autism: 'Having to be born with autism and diagnosed at age 3, he was a social outcast and had a hard time communicating with others. This also makes him a solo hero as Spider-Man. *'Spider-Sense Disruption: 'His Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. *'Bad Luck: 'Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." *'Over Protection: 'He is often over protective of his loved ones. *'Short-temper: 'His autism also makes him short-tempered and lash out against people who ridicule him. He often gets frustrated when someone doesn't believe he could be Spider-Man, even though he already is. *'Ethyl Chloride: 'Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, he is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. Relationships *Spider-Man - Alter-ego *Venom - Sentient suit turned enemy *Ben Parker - Uncle *May Parker - Aunt *Arachne - Foster sister *Gwen Stacy - Best friend *Eddie Brock - Best friend turned enemy *Harry Osborn - Best friend turned enemy *Mary Jane Watson - Best friend *Flash Thompson - Enemy turned friend *Liz Allen - Crush turned friend turned enemy *J. Jonah Jameson - Boss *Betty Brant - Co-worker and friend *Curt Connors/Lizard - Mentor/friend/enemy *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Friend turned enemy *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Idol/mentor turned enemy *Avengers - Allies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend/mentor **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Idol/friend/mentor **Thor Odinson - Friend/mentor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Idol/friend/mentor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Friend **Hank Pym/Ant Man/Giant Man - Idol/friend/mentor **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Best friend *X-Men - Allies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend/mentor **Logan/Wolverine - Friend/mentor **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend **Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Friend **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend/mentor **Anna Marie/Rogue - Best friend turned girlfriend **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Best friend **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Best friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Best friend **Hank McCoy/Beast - Idol/friend/mentor *Fantastic Four - Allies **Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic - Idol/friend/mentor **Susan Storm/Invisible Woman - Best friend **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Best friend **Ben Grimm/Thing - Best friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Aliies **Nick Fury - Friend/mentor/boss **Maria Hill - Friend **Phil Coulson - Friend Trivia *The origin of the Spider-Man in this universe is inherently similar to that of the original with a few modern updates and stylings. *Lord Caesar primarily based Spider-Man off himself. *He has autism. *As a result of the spider bite, he is much taller than his mainstream counterpart (who is 5'10"). *Peter's uncle, Ben, gave him a tape of Jurassic Park to watch when he was little, and since then had a deep love for science. *He loves dinosaurs, unlike his Mainstream counterpart. *Also unlike his Mainstream counterpart, he loves Star Wars. *He often gets extremely offended when someone makes fun of his costume. *After getting his newfound powers, Peter wondered if he could make webshooters to fit with his Spider-Man persona before finding out he could already shoot organic webbing from his forearms. *When someone often disbelieves that Peter could be Spider-Man, even though he already is, he would often lash out to prove he could be and really is him, ignoring trying to hide his secret identity. *Lord Caesar considers him to be a combination of the Mainstream, Ultimate, and 2099 counterparts of Spider-Man. *One of his favorite shows is ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **His favorite character is Twilight Sparkle. **His second favorite character is Fluttershy. **His love for the show is a reference to Spider-Man being depicted in online memes along with various characters of My Little Pony. *His origin is similar to that of his Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-26496, and Earth-96283 counterparts. *He almost lost his mind after suffering from trying to hide his secret and trying to keep his friends away from him to keep them safe. *He shares his birthday with Lord Caesar, which is September 15, 1994. *Unlike his Mainstream counterpart, Peter has more complex relationships with his three arch enemies; Norman Osborn was responsible for creating the prototype Oz formula that enhanced the spider that gave Peter his powers and was his best friend's dad, Eddie Brock was his childhood friend, and Otto Octavius was his scientific idol. *Being born in the 90's, he has a huge craving for music of that time. *He is double-jointed. *He enjoys sketching from time to time when he's bored. *He's very fond of mutants. This is in contrast to his Mainstream counterpart, who usually has very little knowledge of or personal interaction with them. *His relationship with Rogue is based off that of Spider-Man and Shadowcat from the Ultimate universe. *In this universe, many superheroes, friends, and family, as well as supervillains, know Peter is Spider-Man, including Mary Jane Watson, May Parker, Flash Thompson, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Primitives, the Guardians of the Galaxy, S.H.I.E.L.D., the New Avengers, the Black Cat, Daredevil, the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, the Lizard, Arachnid, Flamewar, the Sinister Six, Loki, Ultron, Enchantress, Thanos, Sokwe, Magneto, Apocalypse, and so on. This is in contrast to his Mainstream counterpart, whose identity was known only to a few heroes and his family prior to the Civil War storyline in which Peter Parker unmasked, and is again completely secret after the One More Day storyline in which a retcon plot device was employed. See Also *Gallery *Quotes *Relationships *Love Interests Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Animal Traits Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Arachnid Traits Category:New Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males Category:Uncanny Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-1600) Category:Energy Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Dating Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Artists Category:Spider-Man Family (Earth-1600) Category:Power Pack (Earth-1600) Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Super Smart Category:Agility Category:Living Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Secret Identity Category:Inventors Category:Parker Family (Earth-1600) Category:Americans Category:Featured Articles Category:Accelerated Vision Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-1600) Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Super Soldiers Category:Warbound (Earth-1600) Category:Midtown High School (Earth-1600) Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Empathy Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1600) Category:Oz Formula Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Spider-Men (Earth-1600) Category:Spider-Verse (Lord Caesar) Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Autism Category:Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Organic Webbing Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1600) Category:Civil War (Earth-1600) Category:Secret Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Immortals Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Alias Investigations (Earth-1600) Category:Prodigies Category:Parker Industires (Earth-1600) Category:Spiderlings Category:Claw Retraction Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Defenders (Earth-1600) Category:Pro-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:Horizon Labs (Earth-1600) Category:Spider-Totems